


Obsessions

by tonybars



Series: Creepypasta Smut [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, Jeff is creepy, Like seriously Jeff stop, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonybars/pseuds/tonybars
Summary: Jeff would like to reconnect with his brother on a more personal level.





	Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more gross smut.

It was awkward at first, living in a mansion with a sibling you thought you'd murdered. For a long time Jeff was pretty sure there was no way to come back from that.

You would think so, but when it comes down to it its pretty difficult to avoid someone when you live in the same house. Especially such a crowded secluded building; there weren't many spaces that weren't shared, and there was also a serious lack of anywhere to escape to. Unless of course you liked bears and mosquitos. 

Eventually over time they accepted each other's presence as their everyday. Every once in awhile Liu would glower at him with tired green eyes, but he never seemed angry enough to risk whatever might happen if one were to hurt another resident. 

Jeff didn't like most of his housemates, but even he feared what the Slender Man might do if he were to act on his hatred. In fact when he really thought about it as little as he and Liu interacted Jeff liked him the most.

Liu was one of the few people he ever had any sort of deep bond with who was still alive. Jeff almost felt warm watching him. He still stayed away though, out of respect or intimidation he wasn't sure. 

However this didn't stop him from looking. Liu lived in the room across from him, and he opened the door at night. It was wide enough that if Jeff opened his too he could see everything he did. 

Jeff especially liked when he would fall asleep in his computer chair. Those nights he never slept. Unlike his bed, Jeff could see the computer chair clearly. Liu couldn't get creeped out if he didn't even know Jeff was watching. 

The day after one such night the Slender Man informed them that they would be working together on the newest assignment. 

Jeff wasn't sure if this was bad or good. On one hand he would get to be close to Liu all day and maybe longer; on the other hand Liu had been behaving oddly. Liu hadn't as much as looked at him, and when Jeff entered the room he visibly tensed.

For this assignment they would have to drive out of town, kill their target, and drive back. Liu was obviously going to drive because while Jeff did have eyelids now, his vision was still significantly worse than Liu's was. So Jeff would have nothing but nothing to entertain him for almost an hour both ways. 

When their trip first began Jeff looked out the window at the blurry shapes passing by. Until he found that this was incredibly boring. "How many more minutes?" He whined.

"Forty, we literally just left ten minutes ago."  
"We literally just left ten minutes ago," Jeff mocked quietly to himself. He looked back in time to see Liu grimace, and snickered.

That was more than they'd spoken in the four months they'd lived across from one another, and it was at least one third mocking. With his attention turned to his brother he had decided he would stare at him instead. 

He watched the way he gripped the steering wheel. He watched the way his eyes focused on the road completely. He especially liked to watch Liu's eyes. His eyes were dark green, and creased at the side even though he was much too young to have wrinkles. A life of stress and conflict will wear on you like that he supposed.

Jeff turned his eyes back to the window. He watched trees and rest stops pass him by. Slowly the boring scenery and the gentle rocking of the moving vehicle lulled him to sleep.

Jeff was awoken by his brother's exasperated wake up call. The door was opened on his side, and he had to wake up fast or tumble into the mud. He stood up shakily and rubbed his eyes. "Ok ok I'm awake," he hissed.

Jeff stared down the building they were parked in front of with irritation. All he wanted was to go back in the car and sleep, but that was not an option so he went reached into his hoodie pocket for his knife.

With a common goal in mind they both started towards the house. Jeff watched in stunned silence as Liu broke the door in like it was made of cardboard. "Jesus," he mumbled to himself. Somehow he hadn't pinned Liu as being that strong.

They spread out in the house. Both of them going as quick as possible due to the unspoken 'finders keepers' rule that creepypasta partners tended to follow. All victims, money, and cool stuff went to the person who found it first.

Jeff stalked through the house, pocketing a travel sized back of potato chips before slipping upstairs. He went for the room with the married couple in it, going through the usual routine. He left behind a blood splattered room and two mangled corpses, deciding to leave whatever was in the other rooms for Liu in favor of loot.

The family had the same game console as him so he took the liberty of going through their collection for anything he might like. By the time he'd finished compiling what he wanted he could hear the sounds of whoever was in the other room finding themselves at the end of whatever weapon Liu had found. 

Liu came downstairs covered in gore. "If we get in the car now we'll be home by midnight,"  
"We should linger, they've got some nice stuff."  
"No, some of us sleep at night."  
Jeff waltzed over to Liu, standing on his tiptoes and sticking his tongue out tauntingly. "Well you can't leave without me so I'm gonna see if they have any money." 

The look Liu gave him was so poisonous he could've bottled it as pest control. There was no Slender Man here he realized, he hoped the thought that they'd have to face him eventually would be enough to keep Liu from doing something crazy. It kind of wasn't.

Liu grabbed Jeff by his long tangled hair, pulling him so close to his face that Jeff could feel his breath on his lips. He put his other hand firmly around Jeff's neck, squeezing threateningly. "Its bad enough you've been watching me sleep, now you have to ruin my rest directly as well," he spat. 

Jeff realized that was why he was acting so odd earlier. He couldn't bring himself to care. Even if it the circumstances weren't optimal, this was the closest they'd been in a long time. As he looked into the eyes he'd become so obsessed with; in the awful lighting they almost looked black, he had a strange urge.

Jeff had never really accumulated much self control, so he did exactly what he wanted to. He craned his neck upwards and kissed Liu. Liu froze completely, but in a second or two he was funneling all his anger and resentment into one kiss. 

Liu was soon kissing and biting so hard that there was blood trickling in a thin trial down Jeff's jawline. Jeff pressed his tongue past Liu's teeth, tangling it with his. Their faces had started to flush and all they could taste was copper. 

Jeff tried to push Liu against the kitchen wall, but Liu was having none of it. He scooped Jeff up and carried him up the stairs. Jeff found himself landing on the soft surface of a queen sized bed.

As soon as the couple was out of the way Liu was on top of him. Jeff tried to turn the tables, but Liu was either stronger or angrier because he failed every time.

Only when it was obvious he'd given up did Liu resume their previous activity. Liu held Jeff like a lover would but kissed him like he was trying to cannibalize him. 

He only stopped to pull Jeff's hoodie over his head, his undershirt going along with it. Jeff got the memo and unbuttoned his fly, but he kept his eyes on Liu all the whole time. Jeff didn't want to miss it when Liu stripped.

By the time Liu was finished Jeff was already waiting nude beneath him. Liu was frozen up again. Jeff tangled his fingers in Liu's hair; that seemed to snap him out of it. Liu ran his rough scarred up hands over Jeff's body, making him shiver in anticipation. 

Liu smirked, and something in the lighting made his eyes look oddly dark again. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down all week," he spoke, his voice was low and strange. Liu put his hands on the headboard and his dick in Jeff's face. "Spit," he commanded. Jeff obliged, gathering up as much spit as he could in his mouth and depositing it all on Liu's cock. 

Liu backed up and spread it over the entire length of his dick. He regarded Jeff's body in its full glory one last time before flipping him onto his stomach. Jeff could feel Liu's hands roaming over his body again. Liu gave Jeff's ass a squeeze, and he wiggled it invitingly. 

Jeff could feel him lining his dick up with his hole. Jeff tensed slightly, but if Liu felt it he didn't care because he pressed in anyways. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, the burn wasn't awful but he could definitely feel it. He had done this before, but encounters were few and far between. Not to mention spit wasn't the best lube.

Liu didn't give him much consideration at all, setting a fast pace. Jeff could feel him brushing his prostate, but for a more intense experience he shifted and arched his back. Now every thrust was landing just right.

Without as much lube the friction was much more intense, the burn never fully subsided but it blended with the pleasure creating a raw electric feeling. Jeff groaned loudly, moving his hips in collaboration with the pace and rhythm Liu had set. Liu was grunting and panting in that hot low tone he'd transitioned to. 

Liu reached his hands underneath Jeff, beginning to jack him off. He was obviously half-assing it but it didn't matter to Jeff. In his mind Liu was great and everything he did felt amazing. Liu probably could've taken his other hand and choked him out and Jeff would've enjoyed it. 

Liu picked up an even harder faster speed, his movements became erratic and he started whispering dirty talk into Jeff's ear. Jeff was also quickly approaching his climax, between the hand on his dick and the fast brutal thrusting against his prostate. 

 

Jeff started panting and shaking, he balled up his fists around the bloody sheets and came screaming Liu's name. Liu went right after, pulling out and coming all over Jeff's back.

Jeff rolled onto his back again, starig up at Liu. Liu had his eyes closed and was obvoiusly trying to catch his breath. "That didn't mean anything," he rasped.  
"I know," he didn't say he wouldn't do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, its my headcanon that it doesn't matter what the pastas touch; I think they have their fingerprints burned off men in black style.


End file.
